


Guess What?

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, is it over? who knows, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: It's gotten worse, Youngbae's fairly certain he can't have been this obviously mooning over Daesung before.





	Guess What?

“You looked.”

Youngbae grunts softly and kicks Jiyong under the table. Jiyong doesn’t move, just smiles under the low brim of his bucket hat, chin resting on his hand over the top of his water bottle.

“And again.” Jiyong murmurs 2 minutes later. Youngbae ignores him this time, but it doesn’t help because a moment later Jiyong chuckles. “Looking again.”

Youngbae sighs, dropping his head forward, and wonders if it’s really his fault that he’s looking; Jiyong took the seat that is technically facing _away_ from Daesung, and don’t get him started on what _Daesung_ is doing.

“You’ll never finish editing that if you keep looking.” Jiyong murmurs, and Youngbae turns a little look on him that Jiyong just replies to with a dazzling little smile.

“I’ll never finish it if you keep interrupting me.” He says, and Jiyong laughs, which is the opposite of what Youngbae had wanted because it reminds Daesung and the others that they’re still there (stops Daesung from stretching in the middle of the room).

“Now look what you’ve done.” Jiyong whispers, mock upset. “Ruined the _show._ ” He says, and if they weren’t now being watched, he’s certain Jiyong would cackle.

Youngbae sighs, looking back down at the work Jiyong had asked him to edit, and tries to ignore the fact that everyone is getting closer to the table, drawn in by Jiyong.

“Is it time for dinner yet?” Seungri asks, arm going around Daesung’s shoulders. Youngbae doesn’t look up, but he can tell that Daesung is trying to see what he’s looking at.

Jiyong makes a non-committal noise, then sighs and sits back, a little pouty, face almost completely obscured by his hat. “Once Youngbae is done.” He says, and Youngbae’s lip twitches just a little, looking up, and Jiyong is picking at his nails like he’s innocent of all wrong-doing.

“Five more minutes, yeah?” He says, turning to look up at Daesung (and Seungri), smiling a little tiredly. “I’m almost done.” He adds, and then steps on Jiyong’s foot because that was _absolutely_ a fake cough covering a laugh.

~

“Youngbae, Youngbae did you hear?” Jiyong asks, trying to get his attention away from the textbook he’s reading, clearly bored with whatever he had been doing while Youngbae tried to work.

“Not yet, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.” He says, smiling, fond, pushing Jiyong’s feet off of the table absently.

Jiyong leans in close, ignoring the way his feet hit the floor, so no one else can hear them. “ _Taeyang_ has a crush on _Daesung_.” He whispers, and Youngbae’s heart stops for a second, because even though Daesung isn’t in the room, and Jiyong was being pretty quiet…

“Brat.” He whispers, but then he looks down and realizes he’d been doodling Daesung’s name in different languages along the edges of his note paper. He lets his eyes close for a moment, mortified, and then sighs. “You might be right.”

“Of course I’m right.” Jiyong says, scoffing and sitting back. “What I don’t know yet is what Taeyang is going to do about it. Of course he’s _notoriously_ bad at dating, you know.” Youngbae drops his pencil onto the page (giving up) and rolls his eyes as he sits back, stretching a little then crossing his arms, eyebrow raised.

“Ah, is he _that_ bad?” He asks, used to this kind of rumor and teasing, and Jiyong grins, really getting into it.

“Oh yeah.” He says with a nod, and it’s better, Youngbae supposes, than Jiyong going out and telling _other people_ who he has a crush on. But it’s still embarrassing. “You know, one time? I heard that Taeyang _fainted_ in front of a girl that wanted to kiss him.”

Youngbae rolls his eyes again, huffing a little, “That’s a little ridiculous, don’t you think?” He asks, and Jiyong shrugs, grinning.

“Didn’t deny it.” He says, but it sounds more like _‘gotcha!’_ to Youngbae’s ears. “Must mean it’s true, I’ll have to tell Daesung, and Seungri.”

Youngbae groans, shaking his head. “God, please no.” He says, and Jiyong laughs, high and nasally.

It’s late, they should both leave the studio, but Youngbae doesn’t really want to go back to his house alone. Jiyong's got dinner with his family, which he could crash but…

“Heard Daesung was down in the dance studio.” Jiyong says after a moment of companionable silence. Youngbae looks at him a second, then tilts his head, silently asking for more information. “Practicing for his tour, didn’t want to lose time or something. Are you heading out as well? I have to meet mom, you should check in on him.”

It’s part a genuine request from their leader and part a friendly jab, a push to _do something_ about the crush he’d managed to hide from Jiyong (from _himself_ , really) for 3 years.

“Yeah, should make sure he gets some rest.” He says, looking blankly back down at his text book, eyes catching on Daesung’s name in his notes.

“Yeah, some _rest._ ” Jiyong says, and Youngbae rolls his eyes.

Youngbae doesn’t do _anything_ about it. He makes sure Daesung is going home, tries not to stare, and happens, as it were, to look away and not notice the warm way Daesung looks at him. That kind of look that is almost pleading for something more out of the person being looked at.

~

Seungri is the reason the whole _deny and keep it to himself_ thing ends for Youngbae. He probably could have guessed that it would get out, or that he would be caught. But he’d lasted so long…

“Daesung, move over.” Jiyong says, a smile playing along his lips. It’s one of those smiles that Youngbae has learned not to trust, and he’s got good reason because Daesung had been sitting on the edge of the bench, a good 2 feet between him and Youngbae.

Daesung, ever obedient, scoots closer easily, and Youngbae very carefully flips a page in the book Seungri had handed him previously. If it looks like he’s reading, it won’t be obvious that his eyes have darted to the side to check the space between them, or that he’s trying not to pay attention to Daesung’s warmth. Seungri, however, seems to have reached a breaking-point of some sort, and he clears his throat softly and leans into Jiyong’s space.

“Do they think no one can tell?” He whispers very clearly and easy to hear.

Youngbae shifts a little, flips another page. Daesung doesn’t seem to move at all, maybe it wasn’t about _them_ (him).

“Yes.” Jiyong says, flat and not trying to be quiet at all, looking up with a grin on his lips and a look like he’s unaffected as he meets Youngbae’s eyes across the table.

Seungri makes a tsking noise, turning to look at Youngbae and Daesung, and… and Youngbae feels set up. “Is he even reading that book?” He adds, and Youngbae sighs, feeling a little embarrassed (a lot) and closes the book.

“Seungri.” He says, almost a warning but his face is red, and he kind of wants to flee.

Seungri turns to Jiyong again, who shakes his head almost imperceptibly, still smiling. “Oh, so you’re going to tell us now?” he asks, and Youngbae almost pleads with him to stop, embarrassed, but Daesung shifts a little and makes a soft sound.

“Hyung…”

“What? You _said_ ….” Jiyong says, grinning, and Youngbae blinks, turning in his seat to look at Daesung’s very red profile.

“I didn’t say _here._ ” Daesung mutters, but Seungri isn’t deterred.

No, Seungri leans forward just a little, eyes dragging from Youngbae’s surprised face to Daesung’s calm but red one. “No, but you both keep looking at each other like you’d rather eat each _other_ than the food at this restaurant that I spent _so much effort_ trying to get us into tonight…”

Youngbae turns an incredulous look on him, but Jiyong beats him to it. “Oh come on, you chose this place simply because it had bench seats so we could make them sit close together.”

Youngbae feels betrayed _again_ but he can’t do anything about it except suck it up: “I think we’ll talk about this after dinner.” He says, eyes on Jiyong who smiles sweetly at him, batting his eyelashes before nodding.

“And when will you talk to Daesung about it?” he asks, and Youngbae lets out a breath, closing his eyes.

“After _that_.” He says, and Daesung make a soft sound, like a laugh, and the look on Jiyong’s face after he looks at Daesung makes Youngbae feel better about this. A lot better.

It helps, Youngbae muses an hour and a half later when they’d left dinner and made it back to their own places, that they all knew each other so well. Jiyong had hurried the meal along as well as he could, and Youngbae had promised Jiyong he was going to have words with him. Now he’s in Daesung’s kitchen, holding a glass of water and leaning back against the counter.

“I’m just surprised Jiyong kept it all to himself for so long.” Daesung says, and there’s a comfortable air to the room, to their interaction, like they’ve gotten over the initial shock from dinner.

“He’s been ready to burst with it for months.” Youngbae says, taking a sip from his glass before setting it aside. “And… I just wish I had had the courage to say something to you first, before all this could happen.” He says, a little quick, eyes down, hands gripping the edge of the counter just a little.

Daesung watches him, then smiles, soft and agreeing. “True, I was close the other day, when… well, I didn’t say anything, did I?” He asks, and then shakes his head.

Youngbae bites his lip, looking up at Daesung, interested but a little hesitant. He likes Daesung, likes everything about him, but this feels… “It’s weird, having it brought up like this.” He says, “I’d, it kind of takes the… the romance out of it.” He admits, blushing a little.

Daesung laughs, but it’s not unkind, “I definitely agree.” He says, and Youngbae looks up a little, “but I think we’ll get there, right?” he asks, and Youngbae remembers he’s older than Daesung, remembers that neither of them have any experience in relationships, remembers that they’re both figuring this out.

“Yeah, there will be plenty of time for romance.” He says, and then tilts his head. “We can start with lunch tomorrow?” and Daesung grins.

“Yeah, lunch tomorrow.” He says, and Youngbae grins right back at him; shy and sweet and hesitantly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly my own personal standards have lowered, or I wouldn't have posted this (but I'm such a fan of the second section of it that I couldn't completely delete this fic ><)


End file.
